The Next Chosen One
by panky95
Summary: A new girl has been marked.She is very special.more special than Zoey ever was.what happens when something tragic happens and everyone thinks she is to blame?will she be able to convince them she is innocent or will she have to hide from the world? R


_**House of Night**_

_**The Next Chosen One **_

_**Full summary:**_

_**A**_ _**normal Jersey girl named Eleanor, was forced to move to Tulsa, Oklahoma because her step father's job. Just as she gets settled into her new home, she is marked a vampyre. Marked as Nyx's next chosen one. Instead of facing the normal teenage drama, she is facing new forces of evil. Will she be able to save the House of Night with the help of her new friends, Zoey and the Gang? Or will the evil forces consume her and make her want to give up on all she has ever worked for? Risking the lives of those she loves most. **_

**AN: so I have decided to redo this story yet again (third time's a charm as they always say). Storyline is generally the same. There have been a few name and description changes and minor details as well… so here is the final edit of**_** The Next**__**Chosen one!**_

**This sets 10 years after Zoey defeated Kalona and Neferet.**

**Warning! This first chap may be a bit of a drag so please stick around! I promise it will get better!**

**I do NOT own any part of House of Night. If I did Stark would be all mine, heath wouldn't be dead and Erik would be a girl… if you know what I mean ;)**  
**Enjoy! I hope you like it! :) **

_Chapter 1_  
_~a new beginning~_

_Eleanor_

My name is Eleanor. I _used_ to live in New Jersey, but my step dad's job moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma. So that's where I am now. In Tulsa, in my _new_ house, helping _mom_ unpack. If you were wondering, my step dad is a medical assistant, and it was either move to Tulsa or have him lose his job. So it's pretty obvious what we did.

As I was unpacking I came across a box with a bunch of old pictures. I started to look through them all. There were pictures of my whole family. My mom when she was a baby, my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, and then the pictures of my dad and I.

You see, my mom and dad got divorced when I was a year old. Ever since I would see him every other weekend and every other holiday. Till one day we got into a "fight". Let's just say punches were thrown (mostly from him), bones were broken (mostly mine) and cops were called. So dad went to jail for a few months and mom filed a restraining order against my father so that he can only see me with my mother or another trusted adult. That was back when I was 8 and I haven't seen him since. Now here I am, _9_ _years_ later, 17 years old and had not seen or heard from him except for the occasional cards on my birthday saying how much he _missed_ me and how he _wished_ that we could be together and how he's _only_ a phone call away and all the other bull shit he puts in those cards.

I put the pictures back in the box and grabbed the box that had _'Eleanor's Room'_ printed along the side. I brought it up to my new room and sat it on my new bed. I opened it and pulled out the scrap book my friends put together for me as a farewell gift. It was filled of pictures of my friends and me from when I was in kindergarten to the day before I left to Tulsa. I put the scrap book on my side table and pulled out some more of my belongings. I pulled out about four sketch pads full of all my random drawings and designs and my stuffed white snow tiger, tie tie, which I had since I was little. I put everything away and went to bed.

_The next morning_.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my girl power alarm clock. I groaned, reached over and hit the off button which stopped the annoying tone. I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom where I bushed my teeth, took off all my clothes and got into the shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and started with my hair. I started by blow drying my hair. My hair wasn't exactly normal... My hair is a dark brown, but in the summer my highlights turn blond, and in the winter they turn red. You also have the fact that my hair is _extremely_ bipolar. One day it would be straight the next it would be extremely curly then wavy or just plain frizzy.

After I finished blow drying my hair I started to straighten it. I then moved on to my makeup. I did a natural smoky eye shadow and added a little bit of eyeliner and mascara that really made my golden brown eyes really pop. I then added some clear lip-gloss on my full lips and went back to my room.

I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite gray graphic tank top and short half jacket. I went over to my dresser and pulled out my bra, socks, panties and my black skinny jeans. I took off the towel and got dressed. I then slid on my gray knee high boots and grabbed my purse.

I looked at the clock. 6: 53 "Damn it!" I said to myself. The first day of a new school and I was running late.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys to my white 2010 land range rover that I got for my birthday and kissed my mom, dad, my sister Tess and my brother Vincent.

"Have a good day sweety!" mom yelled out as I ran out the door.

"Kay!" I yelled back.

I ran to my car, got in and drove to school. The second I got there the bell rang signaling for homeroom. I quickly found the first parking spot I could fine and ran to the main office. "Umm excuse me?" I said to one of the secretaries.

"How can I help you dear?" a short blond lady asked in a _true_ oakie accent.

"Umm well I'm new here and I didn't get my schedule yet," I replied.

She went over to a file cabinet that was full with students' files. "What is your name Hun?"

"Eleanor Giordano," I said.

When she found what she wanted she came back to me. "Here is your schedule and your locker number and combination. Here are also some papers that you and you parents need to fill out. Your home room number is 412 and you guidance counselor is Mrs. Esposito." she said handing me the small pile of papers.

"Thank you." I said.

I was about to leave till she said, " You will need a pass to you home room," holding out a small blue paper.

"Oh, thank you." I said grabbing the paper. I walked out of the office and straight for homeroom. When I found room 412 I walked in and handed the teacher my pass. She was also a short blond. Is everyone blond here? _Jeez_!

"Ah. You are the transfer we had been waiting for," the teacher said also having that oakie accent.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"I'm Mrs. De Luca." She turned to the class and said, "Class this is Eleanor Giordano. She transferred here from New Jersey!"

"Hey! Fist bump!" some guy said in the back.

God! I hate when people do that. "Ok... I don't want to sound like a total bitch, so don't take this the wrong way. Just because I lived in jersey and just so happen to be 100 percent Italian and have been to the beach since I was like 6 weeks old, doesn't make me one of those fist pumping, drunk idiots that you see on TV. Ok sure I like to party. What girl doesn't? But compare me to the Jersey Shore and you just see what happens." I said as polite as I could.

"Well then... You can have a seat right behind Mr. Robinson," Mrs. De Luca said pointing towards the guy that made the comment that pissed me off. _Great_.

I walked towards the seat. As I past people, the whispering began. Just _fantastic_. Now I'm the schools new gossip and I haven't even been here for an hour. Good job Eleanor. Good _fucking_ job.

I looked over my schedule and saw that I had an easy first semester. Good thing my step dad got transferred in October instead of May when the rest of his co-workers were being transferred. I would have to double up on my classes. And I sure as hell wouldn't want to do that.

For first block I had English 3. I was good in that class. I'm like an A B student. Second block I had Spanish 3. Ugh! I'm good at it but it gives me a head ache. Third block I had computers 2. That's an easy A right there. Lunch then gym.

Yepp easy! I know!

Just then the bell for first block rang. Everyone got out of their seats and went to class

_**xXx**_

Classes were kinda boring… well what do you expect? Its school. I met all my teachers and I liked _most_ of them.

I was at my locker putting all my books away when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head and saw that it was a person. It was a dude. He was extremely pale and really tall. He was dressed in all black and looked almost dead. I just studied him for a second. From his body structure to his face. And that's when I noticed it. A crescent moon and swirls tattooed on his face. He was a tracker.

The tracker lifted his arm and pointed one long boney finger at me. He then spoke, "Eleanor Giordano. Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night."

**Well there you go! I hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**

**~Francesca~**


End file.
